The Englishman Who Went Up the Hill and Came Down with All the Bananas
The Englishman Who Went Up A Hill (And Came Down With All The Bananas) is a segment from "King George and the Ducky". Plot An Englishman (played by Scallion # 1), surrounded by a huge pile of bananas, introduces himself to the viewers as 'The Englishman Who Went Up A Hill And Came Down With All The Bananas', explaining that he left the inhabitants of the hill with no bananas, so they are now bestowing the term "selfish" upon himself. Jean-Claude Pea then yells from off-screen, "You're so selfish", to which the Englishman replies that he got all the bananas. Jean-Claude then asks the Englishman if he's going to eat them, but he answers that you cannot eat bananas without strawberries. The camera then pans over to a Swede (played by Jerry Gourd), surrounded by a huge pile of strawberries, who introduces himself to the viewers as 'The Swede Who Went Up A Hill And Came Down With All The Strawberries', explaining that he left the inhabitants of the hill with no strawberries, so they are now bestowing the term "selfish" upon himself as well. Jimmy Gourd then shows up, telling Jerry that he's not Swedish, but Jerry shushes him, so Jimmy hops off after that. Phillipe Pea then also yells from off-screen, "You're so selfish", to which the Swede replies that he got all the strawberries. Phillipe then asks the Swede if he's going to eat them, but he answers that you cannot eat strawberries without bananas. The Englishman asks the Swede if he could spare a strawberry, to which the Swede replies, "No". Jean-Claude then yells that they're so selfish. The Swede then asks the Englishman if he could trouble him for a banana, to which the Englishman also replies, "No". Phillipe then also yells that they're so selfish, and that they're not so bright, before the story then concludes after that. Transcript * (The screen goes dark, but nothing happens.) * Jerry: (Off-screen) Uh, roll film! * (Story begins in the style of an old fashioned film, before the story's title comes up as...) * Jerry: (Off-screen) "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down With All The Bananas". * (Camera pans down to show Scallion #1 wearing an Englishman costume while standing next to a big pile of bananas.) * Scallion #1: Hello, I am the Englishman who went up a hill and came down with all the bananas, leaving, of course, the inhabitants of the hill with no bananas, and therefore, bestowing the term "selfish" upon myself. * Jean-Claude: (Off-screen) You're so selfish! * Scallion #1: I know, but I've got all the bananas! * Jean-Claude: (Off-screen) Well, aren't you going to eat them? * Scallion #1: Why of course not! You can't eat bananas without strawberries. * (Camera whip pans over to show Jerry wearing a Swedish costume while standing next to a big pile of strawberries.) * Jerry: Hello! I'm the Swede who went up a hill and came down with all the strawberries, leaving, of course, the inhabitants of the hill with no strawberries, and therefore, bestowing the term "selfish" upon myself. * (Jimmy comes up to Jerry.) * Jimmy: You're not Swedish! * Jerry: Shhhh! * (Jimmy rolls his eyes and exits the stage.) * Phillipe: (Off-screen) You're so selfish! * Jerry: I know, but I've got all the strawberries! * Phillipe: (Off-screen) Well, aren't you going to eat them? * Jerry: Oh, no! You can't eat strawberries without bananas! * (Camera pans out to show a wide view of Scallion #1 and Jerry.) * Scallion #1: Pardon me, good Swede, could you spare a strawberry? * Jerry: Uh, no. * Jean-Claude: (Off-screen) You're so selfish! * Jerry: Excuse me, Mr. Englishman, could I trouble you for a banana? * Scallion #1: Uh, no. * Phillipe: (Off-screen) You're so selfish! YOU GUYS ARE NOT SO BRIGHT! * Jerry: (Off-screen) The end. Category:Episodes Category:King George And The Ducky